Strip Poker
by Fluffy1322
Summary: Tsuzuki and Muraki when they were on the ship playing poker. But this time its a different kind of poker and Hisoka doesn't come to help. One-Shot. Re-written!


_**Strip Poker**_

**Chapter 1: Strip Poker One-shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami ****no**** Matsuei (descendants of darkness)**

It started out as a challenge to his male pride and it still is but it somehow turned out to be something a little more than that. What that something is I'm not too sure on. And it also turned from a poker game to strip poker. It was Muraki's idea, which isn't too surprising, the little pervert. I wanted to refuse but my pride wouldn't let me. And there was no way I was going to lose. No way.

"Mr. Tsuzuki it seems like you lost another hand, please remove another piece of clothing," Muraki said with a smirk. That sick pervert keeps staring at me, there is no way I'm losing more than my socks!

--Twenty minutes later—

"It seems like you lost once again Mr. Tsuzuki. One more hand lost and you lose the game," Muraki informed with a grin of a child knowing exactly what he is getting for Christmas. Muraki had only lost twice the whole game, he had a sneaking suspicion that Muraki had lost on purpose to add a "challenge" to the game, the weirdo. And he removed his jacket and shirt first, the sick man, who wants to see that? (…raises hand I do. Lol. Sorry on to the story)

I'm not going to lose! I can't lose; I've never been with a man before! I'm supposed to be with Hisoka not this psycho. Now there is no way that I'll lose this hand, I've got four pair of aces.

"Royal Flush," Muraki's voice broke the thoughts of the god of death.

Drat. Of course he got the one thing to beat me. Fate has already chosen me to lose! That witch has it out for me since I died.

"Are you alright, Mr. Tsuzuki?" asked Muraki, surprisingly gentle. A concerned look on his face, "You looked flushed." He finished with a smirk, noticing the pun on words.

"I'm fine," Tsuzuki snapped. Angry that Muraki was making fun of him once more.

Saying nothing more but still smiling like a child on Christmas morning Muraki dealt the cards.

"Mr. Tsuzuki you do realize that if you lose this hand then you will lose the game and be mine for the night," Muraki claimed with a sly grin.

"I know that! I might lose but I won't be yours. I'll never be yours," Tsuzuki said loudly. Muraki's face grew tight and Tsuzuki knew he had just said the complete wrong thing.

"You will be mine, Mr. Tsuzuki," Muraki bluntly claimed before picking up his cards and he said nothing else.

Now he kind of felt bad, it seemed that Muraki really loved him who was he to say that he shouldn't. Though he himself didn't love him, he wasn't at all unattractive. In fact he was very easy to look at. Maybe losing won't be so bad; it doesn't seem like he'd make it hurt. Picking up his cards the god of death saw that his cards were the best so far. Maybe he won't lose after all.

Laying his cards down Tsuzuki said, "Straight ace high."

Muraki's face didn't change at all, no emotion at all. He laid his cards down and said, "Straight ace high all one suit."

Of all the luck! Why did he suddenly lose his winning streak? What had happened? He had lost to man he called his enemy. And now he had to sleep with said man.

"I guess you win Muraki," Tsuzuki said softly with this head down.

Muraki stood up and walked over to the man that had been opposite him; pulled him up by the arm and led his to the bed. He finally got the one he loved all to himself and with one look in the eyes of that loved one changed his mind completely. No, tonight would not be the night. His amethyst angel wasn't ready yet. He still believed him and the boy would be together. Having "lost" earlier he already had his shirt off and Tsuzuki had his off also so Muraki pulled back the covers, pushed the man onto the bed, and climbed in after him.

Not understanding what was going on Tsuzuki tried to turn around to face Muraki, but Muraki wasn't letting him.

"Sleep Mr. Tsuzuki. I said you would be mine tonight, but I never said what we would be doing now did I?" Muraki said with a small laugh.

"No I guess not," was Tsuzuki's ever smart reply still not understanding.

"Then sleep and tomorrow we will eat. How does Danish sound?" Muraki asked not knowing that Tsuzuki had a large weakness for sweet food and Danish was his second favorite, apple pie being the first.

"Really?" Tsuzuki asked suddenly in puppy form. This wasn't bad at all. He could get used to this.

"Yes, really. Now sleep," Muraki said and promptly closed his eyes.

Soon after Tsuzuki fell asleep wrapped up in Muraki's arms not knowing the man holding him wasn't really asleep.

Soon Tsuzuki you will be mine for all nights not just this one. With that thought he too fell asleep holding the man he loved.

A/N: Ahh! Much better than the original, its longer and more developed. I hope you liked it too. Review please! If you liked this one then I have others on my profile. Til next Time!


End file.
